The present invention relates to a guide assembly of the type including unfoldable fins for projectiles and missiles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a guide assembly, including a plurality of unfoldable fins, for projectiles and missiles, wherein each fin comprises two fin blades which are connected together at their tips and whose roots are fastened to separate bearings whose circumferential spacing is variable such that the fin blades are arranged in the manner of a peaked roof in the unfolded state of the fins, and the bearings are composed of an articulated fixed bearing and an articulated slide guide bearing.
Guide assemblies of the above type are disclosed, for example, in International patent Publication No. WO 86/02154 (International Serial Number PCT/EPO/85/00452). These prior art guide assemblies have the drawback that under high air pressure forces, the foldable fins may be bent or bulge out near their roots. The fin blade facing away from the attacking air is particularly endangered in this case.